Is there such thing as love?
by Kait030891
Summary: ANyone who want to read thishas read it should lok at the authors note after ch3
1. WHAT?

Is there such thing as love?  
  
Disclaimer: She no own, but she want to own!  
  
Kako: That sounds SO Intelligent, Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa: What, it was the best I could do! Besides, I'm not even in the stupid fic!  
  
Kako: Its your own fault, you're the one who wanted to be my assistant, if your lucky I might invite some from this actual anime over! Like Yoh, or Anna, or Ren, or possibly Chocolove, maybe not Chocolove, but, hey! Oh yeah, the name may change.  
  
Tsukasa: What ever! Get on with this; I got to have lunch with some one.  
  
"talk" 'think'  
  
Kako: OKAY! Time for this to start, so far its Yoh/OC and Ren/same OC.  
  
**********Prologue***********  
  
Yoh sat quietly thinking about what Anna was going to make him do after he got back from school. He saw Manta talking with the kid behind him.  
  
The bell rang and everyone stood up and left, for Lunch, which was all rice since Anna only let him eat rice.  
  
"Hey, Yoh, why do you listen to Anna, any way?"  
  
"Manta, we've been over this, because I want to be the best!" Yoh sighed.  
  
The load speaker sounded, "Yoh, you got a phone call!"  
  
"Yoh, you're the only Yoh in the school, so go!" Manta shouted over the newly entered students.  
  
'I hope it's not like my dad or something!' Yoh thought.  
  
*******phone convo********  
  
"Yoh, this is your father. Remember before you went over there when I told you that we found a girl we want you to marry, she is going to be at that please you're staying in. The man, his name was Rio or something like that, said that I could contact you here. Be sure to be back before 4:00, she'll arrive around that time."  
  
"Sure, Dad." Yoh said, a little confused.  
  
******end of convo*******  
  
**************3:45******************  
  
"Manta, I'm gotta go meet some one, so I can't go to that movie with you and Anna."  
  
"That's okay Yoh. You'll be able to come next time!" Manta said, smiling.  
  
"C'ya!" Yoh said, as he ran back to the house-thing.  
  
When he got there he saw a girl sitting just inside the kitchen, drinking tea with Rio.  
  
"Hi, Rio, who's your friend?" Yoh asked, grinning.  
  
"Yoh, this is Kyouku. Your parents chose her to be you wife, her twin sister, Aya, is going to be Hao's!"  
  
"What did my parents do make your allow me to marry you?" Yoh asked flatly.  
  
"Hao."  
  
"THEY GAVE YOU HAO!?!?!"  
  
"No, actually they gave Aya Hao."  
  
"Why would they give away my brother?"  
  
"No, they said they didn't need a wedding gift if they let you marry me, and get Hao out of there house hold."  
  
"I hate prearranged weddings, especially if it MINE."  
  
"They want the wedding Saturday, and my parents excepted." Kyouku sighed, "That means that I'm only never going to reach 14 and still be single."  
  
"YOUR ONLY 13?!?!?!" Yoh shouted, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE, LIKE, 16, WHICH WOULD BE ALRGIHT BECAUSE I'M 17 AND WILL BE 18 ON-"  
  
"Saturday!" chorused Kyouku along with him.  
  
"this is not right, and being that I was born at 1:30, I'm not a legal adult until after our wedding! And this kind of wedding is held by ancient laws, so we cant divorce until we've been married for at least 40 years, an by then both of u will be too old to go out for our true loves because they'll probably be married," Yoh groaned, "so we have a week to learn to love each other, or suffer at least 40 years of misery!"  
  
Kako: Yes, I'm aware that I used a mix of dub names and the real names, 'cause I couldn't remember them all and was to lazy to look them up. R&R.  
-Kako 


	2. Chapter 2Lacking an original title

Kako: on popular demand, I am going to try to get this thing in quick. And sorry about the abrupt stop, a certain person, of whom I wont name, made me figure it out again.  
  
Laillie: *has just walked in* *looks at reviewers* um...hi.  
  
Kako: Welcome!!! EVERYONE, SINCE TSUR- WHAT HIS NAME QUIT, I HAVE REPLACED HIM WITH LAILLE, THE HOBBIT! *distant clapping heard* Laillie, since you're the new guy, you have to say this disclaimer!  
  
Laillie: Kako doesn't own Shaman King, She wishes to, but doesn't it belongs to Shonen Jump. And Laura of the big red leaf is my creator- HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT-  
  
Kako: *hissing* just read the script!  
  
Laillie: Laura of the big red leaf is the person who invented me, Laillie the Hobbit, as a Lord of the Rings character. There, happy?  
  
Kako: Yup! And a big thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Kayori: thanks for the ideas for pairing, I'll use a few of them, but sense I can't remember anything about Tomao, nothing with her in it.  
  
AznBluDragon: Um...thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Kako: the fic!  
  
"This is not right, and being that I was born at 1:30, I'm not a legal adult until after our wedding! And this kind of wedding is held by ancient laws, so we cant divorce until we've been married for at least 40 years, an by then both of u will be too old to go out for our true loves because they'll probably be married," Yoh groaned, "so we have a week to learn to love each other, or suffer at least 40 years of misery!"  
  
"Um.Yoh, you're seriously freaking me out." Kyouku said, toying with a small charm on her neck.  
  
Yoh opened him mouth to say something when the phone rang, and Manta shouted from the door that he'll get it.  
  
*Phone convo*  
  
Manta: Hello?  
  
Ren: get Askura on the phone!  
  
Manta: fine. YOH PHONE!!!!  
  
Yoh: Hello?  
  
Ren: Askura, I will be coming to you dwelling place tonight. Got it?  
  
Yoh: Ren, this isn't the time-  
  
Ren: I'll be there at 7:00. *hangs up*  
  
*end of convo*  
  
"Anna! Ren is going to be here at 7:00!" Yoh shouted.  
  
Rio suddenly stood, "Can I make dinner?"  
  
"Sure." Anna walked into the room, she stopped at the doorway and stared at Kyouku.  
  
"Anna! LET ME THROUGH!" Manta shouted, pushing past Anna, to stare a Kyouku.  
  
"Um..Anna, Manta, this is Kyouku, um....our parents have arranged our wedding, and neither of use have caught wind of it until today, and the weddings on Friday-"  
  
"Saturday." Kyouku corrected.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, now we have to get a wedding party. Any suggestions? Hao and her twin sister, Aya, are also going to get married. So what are we going to do?" Yoh then finished.  
  
"Well, I would start by getting all of your friends together, and sense Ren's going to be in town, and Horo Horo and Pirika are coming tomorrow, all we'll need is to decide who's going to be in the party. Then we have to send invitations out."  
  
*next day*  
  
"Yoh! I'm- OW! - WE'RE HERE!" Horo Horo shouted.  
  
"Hello! Just in time for breakfast!" Yoh cried.  
  
Pirika pushed her brother into the dining room where he sat down, she followed his example.  
  
Kyouku walked into the room carrying a platter of sausage, bacon, and eggs. Anna followed with a tray of pancakes.  
  
"Yoh, who's your new friend, she's cute!" Horo gestured to Kyouku.  
  
"I'm Kyouku, and our parents were cruel and unusual so now we have to get married on Saturday! Cruel, isn't it?" Kyouku said her voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"Kyouku, I feel sorry for you." Horo said, Pirika and Ren nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, that means Anna open!" Ren suddenly shouted, making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"I new you always liked me." Anna said, and then sat next to him.  
  
"ANYWAY, Kyouku and would like to ask all of you to be in the wedding party." Yoh said, shoveling a pancake into him mouth.  
  
"OK!" everyone suddenly shouted at once.  
  
"Good, Horo's the best man, and Anna's Maid of honor. But Anna and Ren walk in together, Pirika walks in with one of Kyouku's friends who's going to be here about noonish, and Horo, another one of her friends. Everyone good?"  
  
"As long as I get to meet this friend." The siblings said.  
  
"Pirika, his name is Cameron, he is very sensitive about that, so be careful, Horo, you partners name is Korinna, don't call her Kory." Kyouku informed them, "I have known them sense before I could walk, so I think you two will like them."  
  
"Were do I fit in?" Manta asked.  
  
Kyouku flipped through the legal pad and said, "Ring bearer, because none of my other friends are short enough for you to reach their elbows, I think Yoh lacks in short female friends."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"SO I'm stuck doing the little kid's job?" "Hey, I wanted Yoh to do it, but we figured that it would be hard enough to get him to stand still long enough to get married, let alone carry a couple of priceless rings." "That makes perfectly good sense, now." Manta smiled. "Good, we divide and concur when my friends get here."  
  
Kako: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've tried to make it make more sense now. 


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

Me: Wow, I hate authors like me who disappear off the face of the earth, leaving all my loyal reviewers in the dust, I think that I need to give and extra thanks to those of you who haven't given up on me, and those of you who just found this. Okay, I covered everyone! Now the fic!  
  
The next morning  
  
Kyouku yawned and stretched her arms. She sleepily turned her head to see the clock next to her head, which read 6:30, and was playing Japanese rock until she smacked it up against the wall. As she dressed in her trademark out fit: A light green halter top with a forest green rune on it that meant 'life', a gold belly-button ring, and black hip hugger-style flairs, she looked into the mirror and saw that her thick auburn hair looked like a bird made a nest in it, she quickly bulled a brush out of her bag and brushed it into a cute style. Then she quickly applied a little make up and left the room by seven, in time to see Pirika drag Horo Horo (AN-from now on he Horo) out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is that normal here?" she asked Yoh, who was helping Manta put breakfast on the table.  
  
"Yep, Pirika is just paranoid that he'll hurt himself, so don't worry about it if he shows up in a few minutes then gets dragged out in seconds flat," he told he like it was an every day occurrence, "C'mon, have some food, we made eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, corn muffins, toast and hand strained orange juice!"  
  
"Wow, you went all out!" Kyouku laughed.  
  
"No, actually, we normally make more!" Yoh smiled, "But we ran out of a lot of everything else, so we made what ever we had."  
  
"Well, thanks, you guys do know how to make a girl feel special!" Kyouku sat down in between Yoh and Manta as Ren and Anna walked into the room in deep conversation, but stopped when they saw the other three looking at them.  
  
The pair sat down side by side in two of the three remaining seats.  
  
"Where's Rio?" Asked Anna, not looking up from her orange juice.  
  
"He ran off with the Dead Enders for the week, he said it was to give Kyouku and Yoh time to 'get to know each other'," Manta supplied.  
  
Suddenly Horo appeared in the empty seat, next to Ren.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" he asked piling food onto his plate.  
  
"Nope, tell Pirika to be back here by 10:00," Yoh said to his friend.  
  
"All right" he replied perkily.  
  
Later (11:30)  
  
There was a nock on the door that rang throughout the house. Yoh stood from the table where he was compiling a list of food he wanted served at the reception. He walked over to the door, but when he opened it Horo and Pirika appeared at his side to look at the new guests, the girl had pale skin, light blue eyes, blonde hair, that was tied up into a horse tail, was probably not an inch taller than Pirika, and was wearing a black tang-top and blue jeans. The boy had midnight black haircut sort, yet slightly long, giving him a slightly mysterious look, dark skin (not African dark but, like southern India dark) black eyes, probably nearly at his full height, he wore loose navy blue skater-style shorts, a navy blue Legend of Zelda novelty t-shirt, and navy blue and black trainers.  
  
"Hi, you Kyouku's friends aren't you?" Yoh asked, cocking his head as Kyouku walked into the hallway and stood beside him at the door.  
  
"Hi Cam!(Cameron) Hi Rinna{Pronounced Ree-nah}! (Korinna) How are you? This is Yoh, he's my fiancée, they are Pirika and Horo, and you guys get to walk with them!" She said, greeting her friends.  
  
"Hey Kyouku-Chan, mind if we some in?" the boy, no identified as Cam, asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all!" She pulled Yoh out of the door way and Horo and Pirika stepped back as the pair entered.  
  
Anna stepped out of her room and saw the new arrivals, she sized them up quickly and gave them a small smile before taking Ren's hand (he was in her room with her {just so you know, I don't write lemon or yaoi or yuri!}) and saying, "He's mine, don't get any ideas, Korinna."  
  
"I don't want him," Rinna said smiling, "Please call me Rinna!"  
  
"Good, so your Kyouku's friend, you're Russian, aren't you?" Anna said, trying to be nice.  
  
"Yup!" Rinna said smiling like Yoh does, in a very care free way.  
  
"You-"she pointed at Cam, "You Korean?"  
  
"No, I'm Maori (Pronounced Mow-ree), we're the original people of New Zealand, but I was born and raised here, in Japan." He said giving Pirika a flirting look from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Cameron isn't a Maori or Japanese name!" she argued.  
  
"That was my Mothers idea, give all of her three children outlandish names. If you think 'Cameron' is bad, you should really fell sorry for my older brother- 'Althaeas' (pronounced al-thee-us), I'm not even sure if that's a real name, but if it wasn't, it is now!" he laughed.  
  
"Wow, now me and Hao have no room to complain." Yoh commented dryly.  
  
"What's wrong Yoh-san?" Kyouku asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I feel ignored!" he said quietly.  
  
"Awww" Kyouku said trailing off, "Yoh-san, don't feel sad, you should be happy, we get to go shopping!"  
  
"We're going shopping?" Horo asked, suddenly no longer staring at Rinna, who for the last three or four minutes had been trying to wake him up by waving her hands in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, everyone get fifteen dollars for meals, and the most responsible of each party gets a visa, with no spending limits, all being paid for by my good old parents! Us Feminine-types are going to get brides maid dresses and my gown, you men err... -things get to get tux's, and you get to pick the ice cream!" Kyouku said, "Oh, and Yoh, I've arranged for Hao to meet you at the Tux store, Andy-san will be with him, he's one of Aya's best friends! Aya and Sera-Chan will meet us at the formalwear shop-thingy! Every one good? Okay, lets go!" Kyouku and the ladies left the house; Kyouku only paused at the door and tossed a card at Cam, before leaving.  
  
Cam looked down at the card that read:  
  
Matai, Cameron Franklin  
  
Visa 849 894 498 223 900 exp. 12-31-05.  
  
"Wow, my own credit card!" he said smiling, c'mon guys, lets go and get this over with so we can eat!"  
  
many replies in favor of this followed and everyone left.  
  
Me: A Big thanks to everyone once more, I'll try to write a longer one next time, when I have more than three hours of sleep to work off of. R&R!  
-Kait 


	4. Authors note IMPORTANT

Authors note:

Dear all readers:

I am going to delete this story, and my other one unless any of you feel that it is good enough to stay on. If you want me to keep it, e-mail me at greathousek [at] yahoo. com(remove the bracketsand spaces) or review in the story you want me to keep. I am giving you until September 16, 2004 to comply. If no one answers, they will be deleated, read my bio for more info. Oh, and if you like my story's, please add suggestions, I'm totally out of ideas.

Thank you, Kait (formerly known as Kako2)


End file.
